Many watercraft, such as personal watercraft, have a hull and a deck supported by the hull. The deck is typically bonded to the hull. The portion of the watercraft where the hull and the deck are joined forms a lip and is typically, at least in personal watercraft, the outermost portion of the watercraft. This portion is therefore the most likely to make contact with objects such as a dock. In order to protect the lip of the watercraft, a bumper, also known as a rub rail or an edge trim piece, is disposed over the lip. The bumper also provides a more aesthetic appearance to the watercraft.
FIG. 6 illustrates a cross-section of a prior art bumper 300 installed to the portion where the deck 302 is joined to the hull 304. In order to install the bumper 300, holes first need to be drilled in the deck 302 and the hull 304. Fasteners 306, such as rivets, are then used to fasten the channel-shaped main portion 308 of the bumper 300. An insert piece 310 is then disposed in the channel-shaped main portion 308 to hide the fasteners 306.
Although the above-described bumper, and other bumpers of its type, work well to protect the watercraft from impacts with objects, its installation requires many steps (i.e. drilling, fastening, adding the insert piece) which is time consuming.
Other prior art bumpers have replaced the insert piece 310 with a flap integrally formed with the main portion 308, thus reducing the number of parts and installation steps. However, fasteners are nonetheless being used to attach the bumper to the watercraft.
Therefore, there is a need for a watercraft bumper that can be installed more easily.
There is also a need for a watercraft having such a bumper.